The Heir of Spiders
by omgitsuru
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Leorio came back from their adventures and reunited after years of being separated. But one person was still missing. Six years had passed without any news of Kurapika after their last incident in Yorkshin City. But actually, Leorio knew something. Something secret that had changed the chain user's life forever. Warning: fem!Kurapika. Chapter 2 is rated M.
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor making money with this. All belongs to Togashi-sama m(_ _)m

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
****The Reunion**

The harbor's wind blew softly, ruffling the spiky dark green hair of one certain guy. He smiled ear to ear. After 4 years being separated with the ex-assassin and the now doctor, finally he can meet his old best friends again. Full of excitement, he got into the bus to go to Yorkshin City, the city where they promised to meet. The city full of their memories.

After arriving into the city, he waited in the park as his friend had suggested. But he had only waited for a few minutes when a familiar figure called him from afar.

"Gon!"

The called person turned to the silver-haired guy who was waving his hand.

"Killua!" Gon literally bounced to his best friend, giving him a big brotherly hug. "How are you doin'? Whoa, Killua! You've gotten taller!"

"Heheh, you too, Gon. But I'm still taller~"

"Damn! I should have drunk more milk…"

"Nah, you will never surpass me," the taller one ruffled the shorter one's hair playfully.

"Bastard, you don't change at all," he pouted, making his rival laughed even more.

"Wow, look at you two. Finally you don't look like little children anymore, heh. But, I'm still being the tallest among us."

The two 18-years-old guys grinned, welcoming the new addition.

"Dr. Leorio!"

"_Ossan _(1)!"

"I'm not _ossan_!"

"You look even more _ossan_ now than four years ago."

"Shuddup, Killua. Are you picking up a fight?"

"I don't mind."

"Oh, come on! We've finally met again after a long time..." Gon stood between Killua and Leorio, preventing the upcoming battle. "Get along, won't we?"

"Hmph, he started first."

"_Che_. You were the one who got mad easily, Lioreo."

"Don't start again, Lukia!"

"Stoooop!" Gon silenced them by placing his palms on both mouths.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat after releasing them from his grips. "Killua, Leorio, why don't we continue our chat in a cafe right there?"

They then walked together to the said place. On their way, Killua and Leorio apologied each other for bickering on their reunion. The sight made another guy smiled warmly.

* * *

Four years before, they've separated to fulfill their own dreams. Leorio has continued his study to become a doctor. He got his doctor license two years ago. Killua has travelled with his sister, Alluka (2), before going back home when his family promised not to chase after her power anymore. And Gon, he has trained with his father and they had had adventures to many places. Finally, at some point, they missed each other and decided to have a reunion.

In the café, they were chatting happily. Sharing stories and experiences they've been through. Starting at the Hunter Exam, no one expected that their friendship could last until now. They all meant each other. Gon, Killua, and Leorio… wait.

"Guys, we're not pretending that someone is still missing, right?"

Killua and Leorio turned their attention to the spiky guy.

"Of course not…" Killua drank the juice in his glass. "Of course not, Gon."

"Why couldn't we contact him…?" Gon's head was down. "Why couldn't we get even the slightest information about him? Where the hell is Kurapika now?"

Gon gritted his teeth. Killua looked away.

"I'm sure he's doing fine now," a reassuring answer came out from Leorio's mouth. "Maybe he doesn't want us to find him because he's afraid we will get into troubles just last time. Well… Just maybe."

"Ah… He might think like that. That Kurapika…" Killua smiled, patting Gon's shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry, someday we'll definitely meet him again."

"I know… But…" Gon suddenly stood up, surprising the other two. "But as expected, I can't hold this feeling! You know we haven't seen him for six years, right? Six years! Last time you heard him was when you called him about Kuroro in Greed Island, right Killua?"

"A-Ah, that's true…"

"What if Kuroro has already found the exorcist to remove Kurapika's Nen, then started chasing after him?"

"Well that's true that Ryodan is still on the move… I heard an information that last week they stole treasures that was going to be sold in auction. Again."

"Killua, don't add fuel to the fire…"

"See?! It really has a high possibilty that their leader has already recovered! Damn… I can't feel calm yet if I haven't heard about Kurapika's condition right now…"

"I knew it!" something ticked Killua brain. "Why didn't I think of this before…"

"What? What is it, Killua?" Gon got curious with his best friend's idea.

"Kurapika was working as a bodyguard, right? If we find his employer, we might also find him!"

"You're right! Ahh why didn't we do it sooner?"

Leorio just stared at the excited guys with meaningful look. Apparently, Killua realized it. But for the time being, he decided not to bring out the subject and took his attention to their new plan.

* * *

Somehow they got their way to find the name of Kurapika's employer, Light Nostrade. He was a multibillioner who was a flesh collector and got bodyguards to protect his family. Even after his daughter, Neon, lost her power of fortune telling, the man managed to get out from his depression and started a new business. Killua found the information that Neon is in the Yorkshin City to participate in the underground auction. But when he searched for the bodyguards' info in hunter website, he couldn't find Kurapika's name in it.

"That's weird… Are they intentionally hiding their bodyguards' info?"

"We can't have other choices than to ask her ourselves."

"Hey hey, isn't it a bit crazy?" Leorio asked the other two. "How will you do that?"

"We can sneak into her hotel room," Killua said calmly, as if what he was saying was a common sense. "I can find where she has checked in in a minute."

"_That's_ what I'm talking about! It's crazy! You go that far just to ask about Kurapika?"

"Don't worry, Leorio. We only need to _ask_ her. We won't hurt her!" Gon grinned. "And if we're lucky, we can even find Kurapika there!"

Leorio sighed, not complaining anymore. "Do as you like."

It happened really fast. Because of their experience, they did it all quickly and smoothly that now they were already in Neon's room.

The girl looked scared while seeing three strangers entered her room.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Lady, calm down. We only want to ask you something," the silver-haired guy stepped forward, showing her that they were harmless.

"Ask me? About what?"

"You have a bodyguard named Kurapika, right?" Gon started with a question. "The guy wearing a skirt-like bottom, with chains on his right hand?"

"Kurapika? Ah… Yes, I had."

"You _had_? Meaning that he's not your bodyguard anymore?" Killua raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you to him, by the way?"

"We're his close friends. Please, tell us where he is now," Gon almost begged to her.

"How would I know? He left six years ago, around three months after that auction incident."

"What? So he left you after that?"

"So it means that he left not long after I had that last phone conversation with him!"

"What made him do that? I thought working with this family would bring him closer to the Scarlet Eyes…" Gon half-whispered to Killua.

"Oh, he left with my other bodyguard. Her name is Senritsu, if I'm not mistaken. I didn't know their motive, though."

"They left together?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"What else do you know, Lady?"

"That's all. Since then I never hear about their beings. Now that I've told you everything I know, could you please leave? He's not my concern anymore."

"I see… Thank you for your time, Lady. We really appreciate it," Gon gave her an apologetic smile.

They managed to exited the hotel without being noticed again. Well, they were professional hunters, after all.

"So like we've heard, Kurapika isn't with them anymore…"

"This is frustrating! I thought I could catch even a slight glimpse of him there…" Gon messed up his own hair.

"But at least we knew that Kurapika had left six years ago. Six years… Why did he leave?"

"I wonder about it, too… And what made it even weirder, he left with Senritsu. What was their plan from retiring together?"

"Did they get new promising jobs? It might be like that…"

Both of them lost in their thoughts, but then Killua noticed something.

"Hello…? Leorio _no ossan_? Did you get too surprised by Kurapika's leave?"

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, Leorio hasn't let out any word since we arrived at Neon's room. What's wrong, Leorio?" like Killua, Gon also just noticed it.

"…ng? Ah, no. No. I'm also wondering why he did it…"

The doctor gave them an awkward laugh, that made Killua grow suspicious even more. He could tell that by Leorio's expression previously as it had looked so lost in thought and… sorrow.

_As I thought. Leorio might know something more that Gon and I haven't known yet_.

But Killua chose not to tell the oblivious Gon about it and kept it to himself.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Notes:

(1) Ossan = old man.

(2) I'm still not sure about Alluka's gender. But Killua called her "my sister", so I'm just stick with that :D

Why did Kurapika and Senritsu leave the Nostrade Family? D:

Sorry for all the mistakes! And sorry if this first chapter is only focuses on Gon, Killua, and Leorio instead of Kurapika. This is just the beginning! Wait for the next chapters, 'kay? ;D Warning: next chapter will be rated M for the abusive scene.


	2. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor making money with this. All belongs to Togashi-sama m(_ _)m

Warning: **abusive rape scene**. Skip this to next horizontal line if you're disturbed with it.

* * *

**Chapter ****2  
****The ****Nightmare**

"Ngh…"

The person groaned softly, slowly fluttering his eyes open. Sore could be felt from behind his neck. He was feeling awful, like someone has hit him on the neck before―

_Wait. Where am I?_ he looked around, searching for a clue. The light was so dim. It was a room from the hotel where his boss, Neon, temporarily occupied. But it was definitely a different room from hers. _Strange… I thought I was in―_

He felt something restraining him from sitting up. His hands, they were strangely above his head, tied with… _Chain?_

He tried to break the chain, but failed miserably.

"What the hell is going on?" he was still trying to free himself.

"Ho? You're awake already?"

A voice could be heard from across of the king sized bed he was laying. The man closed the book he had been reading, standing up just to step forward to the bed. He had his hair loose without any bandage covering a cross-shape tattoo on his forehead.

The victim's eyes reddened all of sudden, realizing who was the man behind this.

"You―! How did you―!"

"Relax… Just take it easy. I'll explain everything…" the man smiled calmly. Too calmly that it was terrifying. He sat on the side of the bed, facing his victim.

"So then, chain bastard… Or should I call, _Kurapika_," he began. "Hmm, where should I begin?"

"You jerk! How did you do this to me?"

"Ah, yes. You killed Uvogin. You killed Pakunoda. You placed a 'curse' on me. I found an exorcist who was more than willing to break the 'curse'. I was freed. I came back to my companions. They told me detailed information about you. I found you. And now, here we are."

Those red eyes widened, finding the shocking truth. _He has freed? B-But… How come I didn't realize it? I should have known!_

"So now you're taking your revenge?" the chained guy asked in a fake calm tone.

"Of course. After all the things you've done to Uvogin, Pakunoda, and me."

"Then why didn't you kill me straightaway?"

"I guess I want to give you some lessons…" his hand reached the guy's cheek, stroking it softly.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, glaring at the calm man.

"Ho… What a beautiful eyes…" he smiled again, admiring the scarlets in front of him. "That reminds me with some little event years ago… Yes, that clan having those breathtakingly beautiful scarlet eyes… I still remember those eyes glaring at me when I snatched away their kids―"

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!"

The man's nostalgic mood was cut off by the chain user's scream.

"You… YOU HEARTLESS MOTHERFUCKER! GO TO HELL, DAMMIT!"

"I said, relax…" the man sighed to himself. "Kurapika… You would only ruin your beautiful face―"

"Cut this out already!"

"―with those bad words―"

"Just kill me now!"

"―those mesmerizing eyes would be a waste―"

"KURORO!"

"What?" the black-haired man asked back.

"What do you want now?"

"Give you some lessons," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Then just do it, bastard!"

Kuroro sighed to himself, again. "You gave me no choice. Since you're so impatient, I'll just do it now. Be sure that you won't regret it later…"

He wore off his long authentic black robe, letting it fall to the floor. Showing his beautifully-shaped abs and nice manly muscles.

From his pocket pants, he took out a sharp-looking silvery thing― a pocket knife.

Kurapika swallowed hard. He tried to let go once again, but the chain just tied him even tighter.

"It's useless. Those chains are made with Nen. Thanks to my exorcist, he made it so that the victim's own Nen will be locked once he's tied by it."

Kurapika glared at his enemy again, piercing him with his scarlets. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

The knife made its way to the front of Kurapika's chest. Right then he just realized that he was only wearing his tanktop and his long pants. The knife cut the center of his tanktop vertically. The sound it made was so hideous.

Kurapika thought Kuroro would cut his flesh with that knife, but he was wrong. Instead, only the tank top that now has gone.

Bandages could be seen covering his chest area.

"Hm? What's this? Could it be… something that I'm thinking of?" Kuroro showed his fake curiosity, tilting his head to the side.

Kurapika didn't say a word. Cold sweat run through his forehead to his cheek.

Without a warning, Kuroro cut those bandages forcefully. Kurapika couldn't help but gasped loudly.

"Ah… So these are what you were hiding?"

Kuroro's eyes gleamed in excitement. Kurapika couldn't say anything; he was just whimpering.

"As I thought. Kurapika, you're a _she_!"

The guy, no, the girl turned her face away, feeling too ashamed to face the spiders' leader.

"At that time when you caught me for the first time, I thought you were amazing because a beautiful lady like you could actually do that. I couldn't believe you at all when you said you were the opposite sex. No… A human having gorgeous features like you couldn't be a male…"

"Shut up," Kurapika snapped weakly. "Y-You're trying to embarrass me?"

"Hm… Actually…" Kuroro grabbed her breasts, giving them hard squeeze. "I'm planning to go beyond that."

Not only her eyes, but her face also reddened. She couldn't believe what he was doing then.

"S-Stop it! I said stop!"

"Hm? I thought you said to me to just give you lesson quickly…" he ignored her protest, continuing his doing.

"B-But―" Kurapika didn't think anything like this would come. She thought he would torture her with cuts and injuries, bleeding her in agony until she died.

"But you thought I would hurt you?" he said as if he could read her mind. "I will, though… With something beyond the pain."

Kuroro grabbed her pants, ripping it open with his knife. In just a few seconds, he had her all naked.

"My, my. Kurapika, why did you hide all these beneath those uncool outfits?"

"That's not your business!"

Kurapika shut her eyes, feeling way beyond ashamed. Her deepest secret, that she was pretending to be a man, was revealed by her most hated satan in the universe.

"Open your eyes… Oh, look at you…" Kuroro sighed contently. "So fragile, so harmless…"

He scratched her legs with his nails, leaving bloody red lines on the smooth skin.

"Uuugh," she growled in pain.

"It hurts, already? But this is just the beginning… I haven't even started yet."

His face was then right above hers, giving a warning. Suddenly, he dived onto her neck, biting and sucking the flesh harshly.

She gasped, trembling with the new pain spot he was giving. His hands squeezed her breasts again, with much more pressure than the last time. She bit her lips until it bleed, preventing the pained response came out from her.

"You want to scream? Then do it… I'll be more than happy to hear it…"

"Like I would do that!" she spat to his face, leaving bloody stain on his handsome feature.

Kurapika's cheek stang with pain after he has slapped her hard.

"Do it once again, and you'll regret it forever," he threatened, choking her with one hand. She couldn't breathe.

"Ku― Ku― Bast―"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Let― me― goo― haaah!" she gasped for air as finally he released her.

Kuroro wiped her bloody spit with his backhand, looking unfazed.

Kurapika didn't realized that he didn't have his black leather pants with him anymore. He has straddled her already.

"Kurapika…" he grabbed her face, forcing it to face him. "Remember when I said I would give you some lessons?"

She just glared at him, mouth shut tightly. Burning scarlets met bottomless dark orbs.

"I will not only teach you pain, but…" he closed their distance, staring even more at the scarlets. "I also want to _break_ you. Into tiny _pieces_."

For the first time ever, she heard him laughing. Wait, he wasn't laughing. He was snickering.

He punched her hard. Left. Right. Left. Right. Center. Until red warm liquid flew out from both nose and lips.

He then choked her neck while forcefully entering her.

She couldn't even let any sound out. It was too painful.

"A virgin, huh. Lucky me," he chuckled when seeing blood came out from her womanhood, staining the sheet and his member. "Then it must be hurt even more."

He thrust once more. Twice. Thrice.

Her whole body was trembling. Burning sensation could be felt from her bottom part. But it was definitely far from a pleasing sensation.

Tears flowing from her shut eyes as he kept thrusting. His low moans made her sick.

The grip on her neck tightened. She bit her lips to prevent a squeak come out.

"Scream," he commanded. "Scream my name. Scream in suffering."

Kurapika ignored him, and instead she glared at her rapist in anger.

"I said, scream," he commanded once more, and this time he slapped her with one hand while the other hand was choking her.

"D-D-Die― to― hell―!"

And suddenly she felt a painful shot on her belly. He had punched her right there, resulting a blood cough spurt out from her mouth.

The pain in her womanhood grew sharper. It was so piercing; his member felt like a knife.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

"―kill―"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kuroro moaned out.

"―me―k-kill―me―"

Kurapika's wrists were full of red fresh wound from struggling with the chain.

"―p-please…" she gasped, but it sounded more like a sob.

"So gorgeous…" Kuroro moaned out a compliment. "You're so gorgeous when you're suffering."

He sped up his pump even more, grinning like a mad man. His usual composed self couldn't be seen anymore.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Humiliation.

He thrust once more before coming inside her. White fluid mixed with red liquid.

He got up from the bed, putting his pants and clothes back.

The unfortunate victim was still gasping for air, occasionally coughing blood.

He left her without saying a mord.

She felt the chain around her wrist disappeared. Her arms fell above her head, numb.

She didn't move even an inch. Feeling devastated, heartbroken, humiliated.

That was even worse than death.

She was angry to God why she was still alive.

* * *

Kurapika jerked her body up as she opened her eyes. She was gasping, body was shaking hard.

That nightmare again.

It really felt like yesterday, though actually six years has passed.

She hugged her knees to calm herself down, trying to inhale and exhale.

After she felt more relaxed, she got up from her bed. Eyes covered with bangs as she was walking to a certain room.

The inside's decoration reminded you with a church, only it was much smaller. On the altar there were more than ten of vessels. Some of them contained a single, the others contained a pair. Scarlet eyeballs.

All belonged to Kurapika's clan, Kuruta.

She sat in front of the altar, staring at them with the same eye colors as seen on the display.

"This rage… is not fading over time."

Her eyes was full of hatred and malice.

"It flames even more."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

First time writing this kind of scene. Ugh, I'm such an amateur -_-" Why rape scene in chapter 2? Because I'm a really fast-paced person XD

Tell me what you think, please? :D


	3. The Flashback (1)

_Omatase!_ :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor making money with this. All belongs to Togashi-sama m(_ _)m Except some original characters and places, of course :D

Note: Gon and Killua still don't know about Kurapika's past, so to avoid confusion I'll still address Kurapika as 'he' until everything is clear for them :)

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
****The Flashback (1)**

After finding out that Kurapika wasn't Nostrade Family's bodyguard anymore, Gon and Killua wanted to search for more information about him. They coaxed Leorio to stay with them in Yorkshin City because they thought it would be easier for them to trace Kurapika from there. Leorio didn't have any choice but to stick with them.

"Sorry, Leorio. It seems that we should cancel our plan to visit my hometown because I and Killua are too curious about Kurapika..."

"That's okay. I'm also worried about him," the doctor gave him a grin.

"Sooo now, should we find a hotel? It's getting late. I think it will be best to continue tomorrow," Killua suggested.

They checked in for a room (_Although we're hunters, we must always save our money from useless things! One room is enough for us three!_ Leorio insisted), then immediately went to their room.

A few more hours later, the youngest two already slept in peace. Thankfully the room had two beds and an extra bed, so they all fit in there. Leorio was forced by them to sleep on the extra bed because he was the one being stingy.

Leorio couldn't sleep. No, not because of the bed. He didn't expect that his two friends would be that intrigued with Kurapika. And it happened really fast, how they found out that Kurapika wasn't a bodyguard anymore and left with Senritsu. For the next day, Leorio was sure that Gon and Killua would find even more information. They were curious like that. Honestly, he didn't want them to know more about Kurapika. Not now.

Because that person requested it to himself.

Yes, Leorio knew what had happened to Kurapika. That person told him everything.

Leorio got up from his bed, then sat on the small chair on the room's corner, watching the other two slept.

"Sorry, Gon, Killua. I can't tell you anything for now..." the doctor whispered more to himself, not loud enough to be heard by the sleeping guys. His mind rewinded the memories from two years ago, when he met Kurapika...

* * *

**Flashback of 2 years ago**

Two years prior to the present, Leorio finally got his license as a doctor. He could travel all over the world to treat patients legally. And it also thanked to his pro hunter license.

He and a few other doctors got requests to treat patients in a certain small island called Marumoo Island, far east of Greed Island. Not many inhabitants live there, since it was more like a port where fishermen gathered to sell their captures or just to rest (much like Whale Island). That island only had a few doctors, so that was why Leorio and other fellow doctors got some works to help.

Sometimes in his free time, he walked around to get some fresh air. That day, Leorio visited the island's main market. He bought some necessaries then decided to go back to hospital.

Until he spotted someone familiar.

She was a small woman who became his companion in Yorkshin City years ago.

"Is that... Senritsu?"

She was wearing a hat that was kind of hiding her face, but he was sure that figure was the said woman.

Leorio approached her, wanting to greet her.

But the woman realized that someone was approaching her. She glanced for a bit to Leorio, looking a bit surprised. Then, unexpectedly, she walked away half-running from him.

Confused, Leorio chased her. She sped up her steps. He chased her until they were out from the market.

"Why did she run away? Didn't she recognize me? Wait, Senritsu-san!" he called her for the first time. She still didn't stop.

"I'm Leorio! Don't you still remember me?"

She finally slowed down before completely stopping her pace.

"A-Ah... Leorio-san..." she greeted the sweating guy before her, showing a somehow forced smile.

"Why did you run away, _mou_..." Leorio wiped his forehead from sweat.

"I thought you were a thug who often makes ruckus in that market... Sorry!" she laughed awkwardly.

"What the, you said I looked like him?"

"No! It's not like that," she laughed again seeing Leorio's pout.

"Anyway. How are you, Senritsu-san? Why are you in this island?"

"I'm... living with a relative here. B-But it's only for a short time, because I have to go back to work."

"Hm... You have a relative here, heh..." he nodded in acknowledgment. "Ah, I just remembered. Do you know Kurapika's whereabout? I haven't heard anything about him since we left Yorkshin City four years ago."

"Kurapika? No... I don't know, either. I left my boss to find a new job and lose contact to him."

"I see..." Leorio looked a little disappointed.

"Leorio-san, too. What are you doing here?"

"I just give a little help to treat some patients here with my companions, since only a few doctors are available in this island."

"So you have become a doctor now? Good to hear that!" Senritsu gave her congratulation.

"Well, somehow," he grinned in reply, scratching his head.

"So then, I'll take my leave. Have a good day, Leorio-san," she bid a farewell, leaving Leorio behind. What a short encounter.

"Have a good day, Senritsu-san! Let's meet again soon!" he waved his hand to her back though she couldn't see him again. After she has disappeared from his sight, he stopped his hand.

"Senritsu-san... Why was she lying?"

* * *

Leorio got a feeling that Senritsu was hiding something from him. He could see it from her expression, when she saw his face in the market that day. She recognized him. But she didn't want him to notice her. That was why she run away. Maybe after he called her, she didn't have any choice but to greet him.

"She might know something about Kurapika. Her face changed a bit when I mentioned him..." Leorio did a thinking pose. "Did he ask her not to say a word about him? ...is he actually living with her now?"

He wanted to follow Senritsu to make sure his speculation. But, she had an ability to recognize people from their heartbeats. She definitely knew Leorio's, and she would know immediately if he was following her.

Leorio didn't run out ideas, as he was thinking of hiring a person unknown by Senritsu to follow her.

"Remember, just follow her. Don't let your heartbeats change drastically. Just relax. Don't do anything besides following her. If you had already located where she was living, find out when she will go out from her house again. If she's already out, call me immediately. Oh yes, you should check whether there's a guy with blond hair living with her or not."

Those were Leorio's command to a person he hired as a spy. He also made sure he was ready whenever his spy called.

After a week, his spy called him again telling Senritsu's house location. She was currently going to somewhere, so it was safe for Leorio to go.

"And I also saw someone with blond hair there, though I'm not sure it was a _guy_..." his spy reported through phone call.

"Thank you! I'll send your payment to your account."

Leorio immediately went to the address, not forgetting to use Zetsu to conceal his aura. It was apparently on the uphill, a bit far from the main city.

"So this is it," he checked the small modest house from behind the bush, making sure once again that no one noticed him. "I know you're there, Kurapika..."

He was sure a person with blond hair inside whom his spy was referring to was Kurapika. He might have mistaken Kurapika as a woman because of his pretty feature.

Leorio gathered his courage once again, then went straight to the house's front door. He was considering whether he should knock first or just entered straightly. He then chose the latter, since Kurapika might have run away if he realized it was Leorio.

He twisted the knob then pushed the door forward.

"Kurapika...!" he called out.

There was a person inside. A blonde, carrying a basket of laundry.

It wasn't Kurapika, at least that was what he believed. Kurapika surely wouldn't wear that frilly calf-length skirt, wouldn't have left side of his hair pinned with a girlish hair clip, and wouldn't have feminine curves like that.

But, wait.

That shocked expression... It was so much like Kurapika's.

"Le... Leorio...?"

There. She knew him.

Then that woman standing before him really was Kurapika?

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Sorry for all the mistakes :D Your reviews will be much appreciated! /hearts


	4. The Flashback (2)

Answers for reviews I couldn't reply by PM:

Guest: Thank you for loving it! I'll try my best to update fast :D (There are 2 reviews from Guest so I don't know if you're the same person, but still, thank you!)

macama: Last time Kurapika separated with Gon and friends, I consider her age as 17-18. So now she's around 23-24 :) For that question, you'll find out in this chapter XD Thank you!

maichiro: Iyaa dia pasti sekarang makin biutipul, hihihi. Hah, kok udah main hamil dan melahirkan aja? Ntar dulu, sih! Baca chapter yg ini dulu yak XD Thank you!

Aaand... Sorry for the wait! I planned to update every week, on Saturday or Sunday. But yeah. Real life got in the way, haha :| This story is a long one! **Sorry for the inconsistency of each chapter's length ._.v**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor making money with this. All belongs to Togashi-sama m(_ _)m Except some original characters and places, of course :D

Note: Gon and Killua still don't know about Kurapika's past, so to avoid confusion I'll address Kurapika as 'he' in their conversation until everything is clear for them :) For Kurapika's voice, please imagine Sawashiro Miyuki's normal voice :3 Not the cute one like Uta no Prince-sama's Haruka, but the actual normal one :D (Accidentally found it on YouTube when she was in an anime expo then I got all worked up, hahaha!)

* * *

**Chapter 4****  
****The Flashback (2)**

Leorio kept staring at the person in front of him. Even after he was welcomed and had a sit and was served with a cup of warm tea, he just couldn't stop gaping with wide eyes.

"Ehm..." Leorio tried starting a conversation. "Are you... really Kurapika?"

The woman sitting just across the table raised one of her eyebrows.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"B-But, WHY? Why do you... dress like this? Explain to me, Kurapika!"

But she replied him with a light chuckle.

"Oi! What's so funny?"

"No, it's just... It's been a while since we met, Leorio. I was really surprised to see you here."

Even her voice differed from the last time he had seen her. It was a bit lighter, more like a woman voice than before.

"Do you think I wasn't as surprised as you? We haven't met for 4 years, and now I find you looking like a drag!"

"How rude!" Kurapika snapped, making Leorio cringed. "I'm an actual woman!"

"S-So you really are?" Leorio was taken back. "I thought you were just cross-dressing!"

"Funny," she snorted. "Well... Can't really blame you."

"Right? Say, why were you pretending to be a guy? Why couldn't I contact you? Why are you here now? How about your work? Why―"

"Okay, okay! I got it, Leorio. I'll explain everything," she sighed to herself. "But before that... How did you find me here?"

And then Leorio told her from the beginning of why he came to that island, to his idea of following Senritsu with a spy.

"I see," Kurapika drank her tea. "So our meeting is more of a coincidence."

"I didn't think I would really find you here."

"Congratulation for being a doctor, Leorio. I'm so glad your dream comes true," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Leorio's cheeks a bit tinted with pink blush. "Say, Kurapika. It feels strange to be with you here now."

"Strange?"

"Last time I saw you, you looked more intimidating. Your eyes were full of determination. I could say that you were kinda scary. But now... Rather than intimidating, you're more like... soothing. Your voice is softer. Even your gaze is so gentle. You've... changed a lot."

"Really? I don't realize that," she chuckled again. "But you seem not really change, Leorio. Except for owning a doctor license."

"What's that?!" Leorio protested as Kurapika was laughing. "Hmph! Still annoying as ever."

After her laugh stopped, they were back to serious mode again.

"So... ready to tell me your story?"

Kurapika stared at her half-empty cup of tea, both hands were holding the ceramic. She paused for a moment before began speaking.

"Since my childhood, I was a tomboy. I hated my mom when she made me wearing girl clothings. I always kept my hair short. My best friend was a boy," her eyes got a bit darkened. "After that massacre has happened, I determined to get my revenge. I learned that women in outside community are mostly difficult to be accepted in many conditions and are often underestimated. To prevent that to happen, I decided to live my remaining life as a man. Hiding my growing curves, changing my voice lower, learning male's behaviours... Along side with training myself to prepare for the hunter exam."

Leorio listened to her story carefully, sometimes nodding in acknowledgment.

"Sorry for lying to you before, Leorio."

"It's okay. You had your own condition..." he replied with a grin. "I always thought that as a guy you were too feminine. But I didn't ask you further because I knew you would get angry and then beat me up."

Leorio's humor comforted her and encouraged her to continue.

"Now you must be wondering why I come back to my nature, that is being a woman."

"You tell."

She paused again. This time her expression showed pain. As if the memories that was going to be told was hurting her.

"Kurapika?" Leorio got worried. "Are you okay?"

"Actually... not really."

"If you don't feel like it, you can stop here."

"No, it's fine," Kurapika exhaled, trying to hide her sorrow by smiling. "I feel like I should really tell you. I should share this to you. To... lessen this _burden_ even for a bit. Is it okay for you, Leorio?"

"Kurapika..." his friend has gone through horrible experiences again, just like Leorio has thought. "Go on. You can tell me everything. I'll be more than willing to help you."

"Thank you..." she smiled again, then continued her story. "Four years ago... Remember that we captured Genei Ryodan's leader?"

"That Kuroro? Of course," he nodded.

"Remember that I put my Judgment Chain on his heart?"

He nodded again. "_Un_."

"Apparently... He managed to remove it, only a few months after we've separated."

"What?" this news shocked him. Kurapika's chain technique was so strong and flawless. There was no way Kuroro could escape from it. "Wasn't it impossible?"

"I thought. But he found an Exorcist to remove my curse..."

"An Exorcist?" Well, it was true that Exorcists could remove Nen curses on himself or on other users. "But to think that he found an Exorcist that fast..."

Leorio gritted his teeth, frustrated.

"I already knew that there was a way to remove my Nen curse. But... The thing still being a mystery to me is that... I didn't realize it at all. I should have known, I should have felt it if my curse is removed. But I didn't. Instead, Kuroro told that to me by himself."

"What did you say? K-Kuroro met you again and told you that?"

Kurapika nodded as Leorio was gaping.

"If you met him again when he had his power back, then... Did you fight with him? Did he hurt you?"

"It was..." she turned her head down. "...worse."

Worse. Leorio couldn't imagine something worse than being badly injured or permanently impaired if you survived from fighting with Ryodan's leader.

"What did he do to you, Kurapika...?"

She gripped the table's sheet, biting her own lips.

"He... He broke me. Crushed me, destroyed me. H-He..." hands were shaking, "...changed my life."

"Changed your... life?"

"I prefer him killing me at that moment," her hand was palming her own face.

"Kurapika... What exactly has he done―"

Before he finished his question, there was a sound from the other room. It was like little steps, approaching the small living room he and Kurapika were in as it was getting louder.

_There is still another person? I thought Kurapika was living only with Senritsu._ Leorio wondered to himself.

He was answered with someone showing his small head on the door. Small head... Yes, it was a little boy. A cute, black-haired boy with still sleepy eyes.

"Ah, you're awake?" Leorio glanced to Kurapika when she greeted the child.

The child nodded then walked to her direction, rubbing his eyes. "Got a bad dream."

"Again?" Kurapika put him on her lap after he has reached her.

The child nodded again, this time pouting. "I and Sen-chan were chased by a huuuge spider, then it ate her. I was so scared! It entered our house, searching for you. But I woke up when it almost ate you."

"Spider...?"

"Why?" the child turned his head, looking up to her face when he felt her tone changed.

"Nothing," she smiled, ruffling his smooth black hair. "Thank goodness it was just a dream."

"_Un_..." he leaned his back to her, seeking for comfort. Then he saw a stranger with teashade sunglasses sitting across him and Kurapika.

"Who's that _ossan_, Mommy?"

What shocked Leorio wasn't that he was called _ossan_, but that the child called Kurapika with _Mommy_.

"Don't call him _ossan_, Kuraito (1). He's a bit sensitive when people address him with that," she laughed. "He is Mommy's friend. Would you greet him?"

That child named Kuraito got off from her lap, then approached Leorio. "Good afternoon. My name's Kuraito. Nice to meet you." He bowed politely.

Leorio was taken back. He couldn't reply for a moment. Kuraito was staring at him in wonder.

"I, um... I'm Leorio. Nice to meet you, Kuraito," he finally greeted the child back after regaining his mind back. "How old are you?"

"Three years old!"

"Only three? You're really smart for your age..." Leorio ruffled Kuraito's hair, impressed by how the child could talk smoothly like older children.

Kuraito blushed, grinning widely. "Mommy and Sen-chan taught me! I also can read books. Mommy's books are difficult, but she always tells me the meaning of difficult terms when I find them."

"Impressive," Leorio was stunned how that child was also a prodigy, just like his mother.

Kuraito went back to his mother's side. "Where's Sen-chan?"

"She went to buy something for a while. Kuraito, could you go back to our room for a moment? I need to talk to Leorio-san alone," Kurapika asked her son to leave.

"Okay, Mommy," he complied, returning to another room. Kurapika waited until the door on the other side closed before turning to Leorio.

The man just stared at the woman. He expected more explanation.

"As you just saw. He's my son," Kurapika drank her tea again.

"I see... So you built your own family, which started 4 years ago, no?"

"Not quite."

"Sen-chan is Senritsu-san (2)?"

"Yes."

"And your husband? Where is he?"

"Husband, huh?" she snorted, as if it was an unusual thing. "I don't have any. I never get married."

Leorio's sunglasses slided down for a bit.

"This is connected to what Kuroro has done to me."

His eyes widened, getting a conclusion. "Don't tell me..."

Kurapika played with her cup.

"Kuraito is Kuroro's child."

"...Oh Lord," Leorio couldn't believe his own ears. "How...?"

Her elbow was put on the table to support her arm holding her forehead.

"Four years ago, Kuroro caught me, telling me that my curse on him has been removed. He got me defenseless by tying me with Nen chain, blocking my own Nen. Then... That sexually frustrated bastard... raped me with no mercy. A few months later I found out that I was pregnant with his child."

She said the two last sentences with almost a whisper. Leorio run out of any comment.

They didn't say a word for some minutes. Leorio was still trying to absorb the new facts he just heard, while Kurapika was calming herself down to continue their talk.

"I... can't believe Kuroro would do that. I thought he was the type who would banish everyone who has distressed him," Leorio was the one who broke the ice.

"If he killed me right away, then it would finish fast. What he has done to me was much worse than killing... He wanted to break me, making me suffer and feel chagrined for the rest of my life."

"You bearing his child was part of his plan, too?"

"I'm not sure if impregnating me was included," Kurapika was staring at her now-empty cup. "But he succeeded to make me feel disgusted with myself."

"You're not!"

"I know," she looked at him, lifting her lips up. "It was in the past. Now I feel a lot better. Though I'm still wondering why horrible fate always comes to me."

Kurapika's dry laugh inevitably made him do the same.

"Damn, no wonder I felt that he looks like someone... Didn't think it was Kuroro. Now that you've mentioned it, Kuraito indeed looks like an exact copy of him."

"Hmph. At least _my_ son has my grey eyes and my small nose," she looked annoyed.

"You're right... Sorry," Of course Kurapika would hate it if he said her son looked exactly the same with her archenemy. He regretted himself for bringing it up. "Does he possess Scarlet Eyes?"

"I don't know. He's only three. Besides, he never really throw tantrum or get emotionally distracted, so I can't find it out yet."

"Does he know about his father?"

"I said that his father was a fisherman, but got killed in an accident when he was still in my belly."

"Hmm..."

Kurapika looked at him again. "Got any more questions?"

He nodded. "I know this might be the stupidest thing to ask, but I can't hold myself not to bring it up."

"What is it?"

"Despite of everything that has happened, do you... love your son?"

She closed her eyes.

"You have no idea how much hatred is residing my heart. It's all for The Spiders. Especially for my son's scumbag father."

Leorio was still waiting for her unfinished answer.

"But for Kuraito, I... I can't bring myself to hate him. I did, at my first months of pregnancy. I felt really disgusted by bearing Kuroro's child. I've tried some methods of abortions, but it all failed. After several more months, I began to grow fond of the baby inside me. Then, the moment he was born and was put in my arms... I swore to myself that I will do everything to protect him, no matter what happens," her expression was so gentle right then. "I love my son so much."

Kurapika really has changed, Leorio thought. Secretly he was glad that she got a child, because it has changed her. She got a new life; she looked so much happier. It made Leorio smile so sincerely.

"So... about your previous goals..." he was talking about her goal to defeat The Spiders and to collect all of Kurta people's eyes.

"Ah, that? I gave up on them," she shrugged it off. "I still hate The Spiders, of course, but I got nothing to do with revenge anymore. That's why now I dress like this and live here. Though I still feel sorry for Senritsu because she had to quit our job with me. She did it just to follow me and to make sure I didn't harm myself during my pregnancy."

"Senritsu-san did?"

"If it wasn't because of her encouragement, I would really fall into a pit of depression and end up killing myself. Even after Kuraito has born, Senritsu has been helping me raising him until now."

"Thank goodness... I'm so glad you choose this new _better_ life, Kurapika. I'll always pray for your happiness."

"Thank you... Thank you so much for listening, Leorio."

"I will always come to you if you need me. Just contact me whenever you want," he gave her his new phone number, which she received gladly.

But then they heard running steps from the outside. The front door was opened in a rush, revealing someone with heavy breathing.

"Kurapika!"

She was the small woman, Senritsu. She looked really worried. And when she looked at Leorio, she gasped in shock.

"_Yappari_. I heard heartbeats that were like yours, Leorio-san. How did you manage to come up here without getting noticed by me?"

Leorio told her his technique previously.

"Sorry, Senritsu-san," Leorio bowed apologetically. "I noticed you were lying to me, so I tried to find out. Glad I found Kurapika here. She willingly told me everything."

"You did?" Senritsu turned to ask Kurapika. The blonde nodded.

"I see... Please also forgive me, Leorio-san, Kurapika. I didn't tell Leorio-san to protect Kurapika and Kuraito, and I didn't tell Kurapika about Leorio-san to not make her worry," Senritsu did the same thing like Leorio did.

"It's okay now. We can trust Leorio for this secret. Right, Leorio?" Kurapika turned to Leorio.

"Of course! You can leave it to me!" Leorio patted his own chest, but then he realized something. "...wait. Secret?"

"Yes. All of things I told you are secret."

"What about Gon and Killua? They're also worried about you!"

"Promise me not to tell them anything?" Kurapika asked him, holding both of his hands with hers. "I'll tell them by myself when the time is right."

"But..."

"Promise me, Leorio?"

Leorio gave up. It was her right, after all.

"...I promise."

**End of flashback**

* * *

Leorio sighed. He really really wanted to share to Gon and Killua, but of course he couldn't. To calm himself down, that night he decided to go back to sleep. On the next day he would find a way to stop his two best friends from finding out more about Kurapika.

The next day, they were in an internet cafe, searching for more data on Hunter website.

"Can we try to find Senritsu-san? She might be still with Kurapika now," Gon suggested to Killua, who was holding the PC.

"Roger that."

"Are you sure? Why would we search for her? Aren't we finding Kurapika?" Leorio made his comment.

"It doesn't hurt to try. Senritsu-san, as we've known, is his close friend. She got the highest possibility of knowing his whereabout now, since they left together six years ago," Killua answered, glancing at Leorio with suspicious eyes.

"O-Oh, I see," Leorio backed away, not interfering the other's effort any further. He had been being too obvious.

"Is it just my feeling, or Leorio looks like he doesn't really want to meet Kurapika?" Gon wondered, now staring at the doctor.

"So you got the same feeling? Yeah, I agree," Killua followed the spiky guy to stare at Leorio.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I want to meet he― him, too!"

"Then why you―" Killua didn't finish his sentence as he heard another customer's comment on the news he was reading on his screen. Gon and Killua also turned their attention to him.

"The Scarlet Eyes were stolen, again? This is like the thirteenth time for these past five months!"

That person's friend also said something. "My, what's so great about Scarlet Eyes? True that they are pretty. But risking your life to steal it from Mafia and even Genei Ryodan? That thief must be insane."

"Did you say Scarlet Eyes?" Gon surprised those customers by asking them right in front of their noses.

"Y-Yes. It was on the home screen of Yorkshin News website," one of them showed it to Gon.

"Gon, could it be..." Killua trailed off.

"Yep, that thief could be Kurapika..." Gon speculated. "Who else would do crazy stuffs like that to retrieve a lot number of Scarlet Eyes in just a few months? He must feel really worked up now. Come on, let's find out more! We can start with who was the last person that got stolen!"

Gon dragged Killua back to their computer, typing and clicking things to find their wanted information.

On the other side, Leorio couldn't believe what he has heard. Quite large numbers of Scarlet Eyes were stolen in just a short time. He couldn't think of any person who was that ambitious to collect them all besides Kurapika.

But... Two years ago, Kurapika has said that she has given up that goal of hers. That she would live her new life in peace. Has she changed her mind now?

Madly curious, Leorio went to Killua's side, deciding to help his friends finding out about it. He just hoped it really wasn't Kurapika who has done it.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Fuh! That was long. Tell me what you think, please! :D

Notes:

(1) Kuraito supposed to be written "Chryte", just like Kuroro's "Chrollo". But "Kuroro" was written like that, so for consistency I stick with "Kuraito". Hm? Lame naming? I'll keep this name, because somehow I like it :D And it still includes "Kura", hehehe.

(2) Kurapika called Senritsu without _san_, but I forgot how the other three addressed her. I'm sorry, I guess I'll stick with Senritsu-san :)


End file.
